Interlingua-English Dictionary t
A - B - C - D - E - F - G - H - I - J - K - L - M - N - O - P - Q - R - S - T - U - V - W - X - Y - Z ---- -ta see -ista tab- see tabula tabach- see tabaco tabacheria (-ía) n tobacconist’s, cigar store, etc. tabachero n tobacconist tabachiera n snuffbox tabaco n tobacco (1. tobacco plant; 2. as in “smoking tobacco”) Hence: tabachero; tabacheria; tabachiera tabella n table, tables (as in “statistic tables”) tabernaculo n tabernacle tableau F n tableau table d’hôte F n table d’hôte tabletta n tablet (= small flat piece of medicine, candy, etc.) tabouret F n stool (= seat without a back) tabu¹ (-ú) adj taboo tabu² (-ú) n taboo tabula (tá-) n I. slab, plate, board, table; II. table (1. Furniture; 2. as in “table of contents”); le tabulas del lege the Tables of the Law; tabula rase tabula rasa; facer tabula rase de to make a clean sweep of; poner le tabula to lay or set the table; tabula nigre blackboard; tabula (de fenestra) (window) sill Hence: tabular¹; tabuliero; tabular²-tabulation, tabulator; intabular-intabulamento; retabulo; tabella tabular¹ adj tabular tabular² v to tabulate tabulation n tabulation tabulator n tabulator tabuliero n board (for chess, checkers etc.); tabuliero (de servicio) tray (for serving tea, coffee etc.) tacer v 1. to be silent, keep quiet (= to refrain from speaking); 2. to pass over in silence, keep to oneself Hence: tacite-taciturne &; retic- & tachy- adj in compounds tachy- (= swift) Hence: tachygrapho etc.; tachymetro etc. tachygraphia (-ía) n tachygraphy tachygraphic adj tachygraphic, tachygraphical tachygrapho (-kí-) n tachygrapher, tachygraphist Hence: tachygraphia; tachygraphic tachymetria (-ía) n Surv. tachymetry tachymetro (-kí-) n Surv. tachymeter Hence: tachymetria tacite (tá-) 1. pp of tacer; 2. adj tacit taciturne adj taciturn Hence: taciturnitate taciturnitate n taciturnity tact- see tanger tactic adj tactical Hence: tactico; tactica tactica n tactics, tactic tactico n tactician tactile adj tactile (= pertaining to the sence of touch) tactilitate n tactility tacto n 1. (act of) touching; 2. tact (as in “social tact”) taffeta (-tá) n taffeta; taffeta de Angleterra court plaster Tago npr Tagus taikun J n tycoon (= shogun) tal adj such a, such; un tal (persona) such a (person); tal e tal such and such (a) talco n Mineral. talc; talco (in pulvere) talcum (powder) Hence: talcose talcose adj talcose talento n talent (1. Antiq.; 2. as in “talent for acting”) Hence: talentose talentose adj talented talia n 1. edge (= sharp side of a blade); 2. stature, height Hence: taliar-taliator, detaliar &, retaliar & taliar v 1. to cut (= to make or shape by cutting); also: Dressmaking to cut out; 2. Cards to hold the bank taliator n cutter (of gems, wood, stone, etc.) talisman n talisman Hence: talismanic talismanic adj talismanic talmente adv so; (un libro) talmente (belle) so (beautiful) a (book), such a (beautiful book) talmud Heb. n Talmud Hence: talmudista; talmudic talmudic adj Talmudic talmudista n Talmudist talon n 1. heel; (also of stocking, shoe etc.); 2. Arch. talon; 3. Fin. stub, counterfoil, talon, etc. talpa n Zool. mole tam adv so, as, to such a degree; tam ... quam as ... as (= tanto) Hence: tamen tambur n I. drum (1. Mus. 2. eardrum; 3. Arch., Technol., etc.); II. Fortif. tambour; III. drummer; tambur major drum major; (a) tambur battente with drums beating; batter le tambur to drum, beat the drum Hence: tamburino tamburino n tambourine tamen (tá-) adv yet, however, nevertheless, notwithstanding (= totevia) tampon F n Med. tampon Hence: tamponar-tamponamento tamponamento n Med. tamponage tamponar v Med. to tampon tan adv so, as; tan ... como as ... as, (not) so ... as (= tanto) -tang Chinese n in compounds -tang (= party) Hence: Kuomintang etc. tangente¹ adj Math. tangent Hence: tangentia-tangential; tangente²-cotangente, subtangente tangente² n Math. tangent tangentia n Math. tangency tangential adj Math. tangential tanger tang-/tact-;-ting-/-tact- v to touch Hence: tangente &; tangibile-tangibilitate, intangibile-intangibilitate; tactile-tactilitate, intactile; intacte; tacto; attinger &; continger & tangibile adj tangible (= capable of being touched) tangibilitate n tangibility (= quality of being tangible) tank¹ A n Mil. tank tank² A n tank (as in “water tank, gasoline tank, etc.”) tannage (-aje) n tanning, tannage tannar v to tan (skins) tannator n tanner tanneria (-ía) n tannery tannic adj tannic tannino n tannin tanno n tan, tanbark Hence: tannic; tannino; tannar-tannage, tanneria; tannator tantalic adj Chem. tantalic tantalite n Mineral. tantalite tantalium (-tá-) n Chem. tantalum Tantalo (tán-) npr Mythol. Tantalus; tantalo Ornith. tantalus Hence: tantalium-tantalite, tantalic tante adj so much, so many; tante per cento so much per hundred, percentage; tante ... como as much, as many ... as Hence: tanto-intertanto tanto adv so, so much; tanto ... como as much ... as; in tanto que inasmuch as, in so far as; tanto plus ... que all the more ... that; quanto ... tanto the ... the tapete n rug, carpet, tapestry, etc.; esser super le tapete to be on the tapis, be under consideration; tapete de papiro wallpaper -tapho- n in compounds taph- (= tomb) Hence: epitaphio; cenotaphio etc. tapioca n tapioca tapis F n rug, carpet, tapestry, etc.; esser super le tapis to be on the tapis, be under consideration Hence: tapissero; tapissar-tapisseria tapiss- see tapis tapissar v to do tapestry work; also: to upholster tapisseria (-ía) n tapestry; also: upholstery tapissero n tapestry worker; also: upholsterer tappar v to plug, stop up tappo n plug, stopper Hence: tappar tardar v to delay (= to move slowly, linger) tarde¹ adj slow, tardy Hence: tardive; tardar; retardar &; tardigrade etc. tarde² adv late; plus tarde I. later (1. as in “later than expected”; 2. subsequently); II. later on; al plus tarde at the latest tardigrade (-í-) adj tardigrade, slowpaced Hence: tardigrado tardigrado (-í-) n Zool. tardigrade tardive adj tardy (1. slow; 2. late) tarifa n tariff (1. Customs; 2. scale or schedule of prices); tarifa telegraphic telegraph rates Hence: tarifar tarifar v to tariff (= to list the tariff value of) tasca n 1. bag; 2. pocket; lampa de tasca flashlight, flashlamp Hence: tascata; intascar tascata n pocketful tassa n cup (“teacup”, “coffee cup”, etc.) tastar v to feel, touch tatu (-tú) n 1. (practice of) tattooing; 2. tattoo (= design produced by tattooing) Hence: tatuar-tatuage, tatuator tatuage (-aje) n 1. (practice of) tattooing; 2. tattoo (= design produced by tattooing) tatuar v to tattoo, do tattooing tatuator n tattooer taurides (táu-) npl Astron. Taurids tauriforme adj bull-shaped, tauriform taurin adj bull, bull’s, taurine tauro n bull (= male bovine animal); Tauro Astron. Taurus, Bull Hence: taurides; taurin; tauriforme etc.; tauromachia etc.; taurobolio etc.; minotauro etc. taurobolio n taurobolium, tauroboly (= sacrifice of bulls) tauromachia (-ía) n tauromachy, bullfighting Hence: tauromachic tauromachic adj tauromachic tauto- n in compounds tauto- (= same) Hence: tautologia etc. tautologia (-ía) n tautology Hence: tautologic tautologic adj tautological taverna n tavern Hence: tavernero tavernero n tavern keeper, taverner taxa n 1. rate, established price; 2. tax (as in “income tax”) taxabile adj liable to tax or duty; taxable; dutiable taxar v I. rate, set the price for; II. to tax (1. to impose a tax on; to subject to taxation; 2. to charge, accuse) Hence: taxa-supertaxa, taximetro etc.; taxabile; taxation; taxator taxation n 1. setting of prices, wages, etc.; 2. Admin. taxation taxator n assessor, levier, etc. of taxes taxi (-í) n taxi, taxicab taxidermia (-ía) n taxidermy Hence: taxidermista; taxidermic taxidermic adj taxidermic, taxidermal taxidermista n taxidermist taximetro (-í-) n taximeter taxinomia (-ía) n taxonomy, taxinomy Hence: taxinomista; taxinomic taxinomic adj taxonomic, taxonomical taxinomista n taxonomist taxis (tá-) Gr. n Surg. taxis; taxi- taxi-, taxo- (= arrangement, order) Hence: ataxia; taxidermia etc.; taxinomia etc. taxo n yew taxon n badger Hence: taxoniera taxoniera n badger hole te pron 1. pers you familiar or informal use; addressing one person (as in “I love you”, “for you”); 2. refl yourself familiar or informal use; addressing one person (as in “you hurt yourself”, “to yourself”) techn- n in derivatives and compounds techno-, techn- (= art, craft) Hence: technic-technicitate, technicismo, pyrotechnic etc., polytechnic etc.; technico; technica; technocrate etc.; technocratia etc.; technologo etc.; technocratic etc.; mnemotechnia etc. technic adj technical technica n 1. technics, technology; 2. technique technicismo n technicalism, technicism; technical term technicitate n technicalness, technicality technico n technician technocrate (-ó-) n technocrat technocratia (-ía) n technocracy technocratic adj technocratic technologia (-ía) n technology technologic adj technological technologo (-ólogo) n technologist Hence: technologia; technologic tect- see teger tecto n 1. roof; 2. ceiling tecton- n in derivatives and compounds tecton- (= builder) Hence: tectonic; tectonica; architecton- etc. tectonic adj tectonic tectonica n tectonics tedio n tedium, tediousness; tedio del vita taedium vitae, weariness (of life) Hence: tediose tediose adj tedious (= involving tedium) teger teg-/tect- v to cover, conceal Hence: tecto; deteger &; proteger & tegula (té-) n tile Hence: tegulero; teguleria; tegular tegular v to tile teguleria (-ía) n tilery tegulero n tiler tel- see tele- tela n I. cloth, fabric; II. canvas (1. strong cloth of hemp or flax; 2. oil painting); III. Theat. curtain; tela cerate oilcloth; tela metallic wire gauze; cobweb, spider web Hence: telario; orbitel etc. telario n loom telautographo (-ógrapho) n telautograph, facsimile telegraph tele-¹ adj in compounds teleo- (= perfect, complete) tele-² adv in compounds tele-, tel- (= far) Hence: telephere &; telegrapho etc.; telepathia etc.; telephono etc.; television etc.; telautographo etc. telegramma n telegram telegraphar v to telegraph telegraphia (-ía) n telegraphy telegraphic adj telegraphic telegraphista n telegraphist telegrapho (-lé-) n telegraph Hence: telegraphia-radiotelegraphia etc.; telegraphista; telegraphic; telegraphar; pantelegrapho etc. telemechanica n Elec. telemechanics telemetria (-ía) n telemetry telemetric adj telemetric telemetro (-lé-) n telemeter (= instrument for measuring the distance of an object from the observer) Hence: telemetria; telemetric teleo- n in compounds teleo-, tel- (= end, purpose) Hence: teleologia etc.; entelechia etc.; tele--atele, protele, teleostee etc. teleologia (-ía) n teleology Hence: teleologista; teleologic teleologic adj teleological teleologista n teleologist teleostee adj Zool. teleost, teleostean Hence: teleosteo teleosteo n Zool. teleost, teleostean; teleosteos Teleostei telepathia (-ía) n telepathy Hence: telepathic telepathic adj telepathic telepherage (-aje) n telpherage; linea de telepherage telpher line, telpherway telepherar v to telpher (= to transport in a telpher) telephere adj telpher Hence: telephero-telepherar-telepherage telephero (-lé-) n telpher (= light car suspended from cables) telephonar v to telephone telephonia (-ía) n telephony telephonic adj telephonic telephonista n (telephone) operator telephono n telephone Hence: telephonia; telephonista; telephonic; telephonar telephoto n telephoto (1. apparatus for photographing at a distance; 2. apparatus for the transmission of messages by light; 3. apparatus for the electric transmission of photographs) telephotographia (-ía) n telephotography (1. photography at a distance; 2. electric transmission of photographs) telescop- see telescopio telescopar v to telescope (as in “to telescope railroad cars”); telescopar se to telescope (= to move like the sliding portions of a spyglass before closing) telescopic adj telescopic telescopio n telescope Hence: telescopic; telescopar television n television temerari adj temerarious temere adj rash, temerous Hence: temeritate; temerari temeritate n temerity tempera I n Paint. tempera temperamento n I. moderation (= quality of being moderate); II. temperament (1. disposition; 2. Mus.) temperante 1. ppr of temperar; 2. adj temperate temperantia n temperance; societate de temperantia temperance society temperar v to temper (1. to moderate, regulate, etc.; 2. Metal., Paint.) Hence: temperamento; temperante-temperantia, intemperante-intemperantia; temperator; temperatura; temperate-intemperate; attemperar; distemperar-distemperate; obtemperar; retemperar temperate I. pp of temperar; II. adj temperate; (zona) temperate temperate (zone) temperator n temperer (= one who or that which tempers) temperatura n temperature tempesta n storm Hence: tempestuose; tempestar tempestar v to storm, rage tempestuose adj tempestuous templo n temple (as in “temple of Diana”) Hence: contemplar & tempo I n Mus. tempo tempora (tém-) n Anat. temple Hence: temporal temporal¹ adj temporal (1. not ecclesiastical; 2. not eternal) temporal² adj Anat. temporal (= of or pertaining to the temples) temporalitate n temporality (1. quality of being temporal or temporary; 2. Eccl.) temporanee adj temporal, temporary temporari adj temporary tempore n I. time (1. duration; also: extent or point of time; 2. Mus.); II. weather; III. Gram. tense; perder le tempore to waste time; de tempore in tempore from time to time; a tempore in (good) time; ante le tempore ahead of time, too early; il face belle or bon tempore the weather is good; ex tempore extempore Hence: temporal-temporalitate; temporanee-contemporanee &, extemporanee; temporari; temporisar &; contratempore; passatempore etc. temporisar v to temporize Hence: temporisation; temporisator temporisation n temporization temporisator n temporizer tenace adj tenacious (= persistent in a state, an action; also: an opinion, etc.) Hence: tenacitate; pertinace & tenacitate n tenacity, tenaciousness tenalia n 1. tongs, pincers, nippers, vise, clamp, etc.; 2. Fortif. tenaille tendentia n tendency tendentiose adj tendentious (= subservient to a preconceived purpose) tender¹ A n R.R. tender tender² tend-/-tent-/tens- v to stretch; also: to stretch out; to unfold, spread out; tender a 1. to tend to or toward; 2. to tend, be apt, to Hence: tendine &; tendon; tendentia-tendentiose; tenta; tension-hypertension; tensor; tense; tenditor; attender &; contender &; distender &; extender &; intender &; ostender &; portender &; pretender &; subtender & tendine n Anat. tendon; sinew Hence: tendinose tendinose adj Anat. tendinous tenditor n stretcher (= one who or that which stretches) tendon n Anat. tendon tenebras (tén-) npl 1. darkness, dark; 2. Eccl. Tenebrae; angelo del tenebras Prince of Darkness Hence: tenebrion &; tenebrose-tenebrositate tenebrion n Zool. Tenebrio, meal worm Hence: tenebrionides tenebrionides (-ó-) npl Zool. Tenebrionidae, darkling beetles tenebrose adj dark (1. obscure, dusky, tenebrous; 2. sinister, evil) tenebrositate n darkness (1. dark; 2. wickedness) tenente n tenant tenentia n tenancy tener ten-/tent-;-tin-/-tent- v to hold (something); tener pro to deem; consider; tener a (un cosa) to value, care for (a thing) Hence: tenente-tenentia, locotenente etc.; tenor &; tenibile-tenibilitate, intenibile-intenibilitate; abstiner &; continer &; pertiner &; detener &; intertener &; mantener etc.; obtener &; retener &; sustener & tenere adj tender (1. soft, not hard or tough; 2. delicate, sensitive; 3. affectionate) Hence: teneressa teneressa n tenderness (1. softness; 2. sensitiveness; 3. affection) tenia n tapeworm Hence: tenifuge etc. tenibile adj tenable (as in “a tenable position”) tenibilitate n tenability tenifuga n taeniafuge tenifuge adj taeniafuge Hence: tenifuga tennis A n tennis tenor n tenor (1. course or direction; 2. general purport, drift; 3. Mus. highest adult male voice); tenor de vita way of life, standard of living Hence: tenorino; tenorisar tenorino n falsetto tenor, tenorino tenorisar v to sing as a tenor tens- see tender tense adj tense (1. stretched tight; 2. feeling or evincing nervous tension) tension n tension; tension (de un vapor, etc.) pressure (of a vapor, etc.) tensor n Anat. tensor -tent- see tender tenta n 1. tent; 2. awning tentaculo n Zool. tentacle tentar v I. to tempt (1. to try, put to the test; 2. to try to allure, incite, etc.); II. to attempt, try; tentar le fortuna to tempt fortune Hence: tentaculo; tentation; tentative-tentativa; tentator; attentar & tentation n temptation tentativa n attempt, endeavor tentative adj tentative tentator n tempter tenue¹ adj 1. thin, slender, tenuous; 2. slight, trifling, unimportant; consonante tenue Phonet. tenuis Hence: tenuitate; attenuar &; extenuar &; tenuirostro etc. tenue² n Phonet. tenuis tenuirostre adj Ornith. tenuirostral, tenuirostrate Hence: tenuirostro tenuirostro n Ornith. tenuiroster tenuitate n 1. tenuity, thinness; 2. slightness, insignificance teper v to be lukewarm Hence: tepide-tepiditate, tepidar; tepor tepidar v to warm slightly, take the chill off tepide adj lukewarm, tepid tepiditate n tepidity tepor n lukewarmness ter-¹ ter-/trit- v in derivatives Hence: terebra &; tritura &; atter- &; conter- &; deter- & ter-² see also: tres terebinthin adj terebinthine (1. of the turpentine tree; 2. of turpentine) terebinthina n turpentine, terebinthine terebinthinar v to terebinthinate, to turpentine terebintho n terebinth, turpentine tree Hence: terebinthin; terebinthina-terebinthinar terebra (tér-) n Zool. terebra (1. boring ovipositor of hymenopterous insect; 2. genus to which auger shell belongs) Hence: terebrar terebrar v to bore, pierce terg- n in derivatives and compounds terg- (= back) Hence: tergiversar etc. ... tergiversar v to tergiversate (= to use subterfuges) Hence: tergiversation, tergiversator tergiversation n tergiversation (= shift, subterfuge, evasion) tergiversator n tergiversator terminabile adj terminable terminal adj terminal terminar v to terminate, to bring to an end; terminar se to terminate, to come to an end termination n termination (1. action of terminating; 2. Gram. ending) terminative adj terminative terminator n terminator (= one who or that which terminates) termino (tér-) n term (1. limit in space or time; 2. a space of time; 3. expression; 4. “term of a contract, etc.”; termino medie middle term; termino technic technical term; sin termino endlessly; esser in bon (mal) terminos con to be on good (bad) terms with Hence: terminal; terminar-terminabile-interminabile, termination, terminative, terminator, determinar &; exterminar &; contermine; terminologia etc. terminologia (-ía) n terminology Hence: terminologic terminologic adj terminological terminus L n terminus, terminal (= terminal point of a railway) ternari adj ternary terno n group or set of three; also: Lottery tern Hence: ternari terra n 1. earth; 2. estate, property; terra firme 1. terra firma; 2. mainland, continent; terra cocte terra cotta; Terra Sancte Holy Land; Terra del Foco Tierra del Fuego; Terra Nove Newfoundland; (can de) Terra Nove Newfoundland (dog); poner or mitter pede a terra to alight, set foot to the ground; tremor de terra earthquake; cader per terra to fall, fall down; super terra on the earth; esser super terra to exist Hence: terrage; terrassa; terranee-subterranee-subterraneo, mediterranee etc.; terren &; terrestre; terrina; terrose; atterrar &; interrar &; terrapleno etc.; terricola etc.; terrigene etc.; terraquee etc.; fumoterra etc.; Anglaterra etc. terrage (-aje) n Hist. tithe, terrage terranee adj terranean, terraneous terrapleno n Fortif. terreplein; also: R.R. roadbed terraquee adj terraqueous terrassa n terrace (= open gallery, portico, colonnade, flat roof, etc.) terren adj 1. earthly, terrestrial; 2. land, earth Hence: terreno terreno n I. (plot of) ground; II. terrain (1. Mil.; 2. Geol. terrane); III. land, soil; ganiar terreno to gain ground terrer v to frighten Hence: terrific; terror &; terribile; terrificar terrestre adj terrestrial (1. pertaining to the earth; 2. earthly) terribile adj terrible terricola (-í-) n Bot. terricole, terricolist; attrib. terricolous terrier n terrier (as in “wire-haired terrier”) terrific adj terrific terrificar v to terrify terrigene adj terrigenous terrina n terrine; tureen territorial adj territorial territorialitate n territoriality territorio n territory; also: jurisdiction (= territory over which authority extends) Hence: territorial-territorialitate, exterritorial-exterritorialitate, extraterritorial-extraterritorialitate terror n terror Hence: terrorismo; terrorista; terrorisar terrorisar v to terrorize terrorismo n terrorism terrorista n terrorist terrose adj earthy (as in “an earthy smell”) tertia n I. Mus. third; II. tierce (1. Fencing; 2. Eccl.) tertian adj Pathol. tertian Hence: tertiana tertiana n tertian (fever) tertiar v 1. to divide in three parts; 2. Agr. to plow for the third time tertiari adj tertiary tertie adj third; le tertie parte, le tertio the third part, third; tertie stato Hist. third estate, Third Estate Hence: tertian &; tertiari; tertiar; tertia test A n test, examination; test de intelligentia Psychol. intelligence test testa n I. Zool. test, shell; II. Bot. testa, shell; III. head (1. “head of a person or animal”; also: head, heading; 2. brains, mind); al testa de at the head of; perder le testa to lose one’s head; testa coronate crowned head; testa de ponte bridgehead; testa de littera (factura, etc.) letterhead (billhead, etc.) Hence: teston; testacee-testaceos; testiera testacee adj Zool. testaceous, testacean testaceos npl Zool. Testacea testamentari adj testamentary testamento n Law testament, will testar v 1. to witness (as in “to witness a signature to a document”); 2. to make one’s testament or will testate 1. pp of testar; 2. adj Law testate testator n Law testator teste¹ n witness (= one who attests) Hence: testimonio &; testar-testamento-testamentari, testator, testate-intestate, attestar &, contestar &, detestar &, protestar &; testificar-testification, testificator teste² n and Zool. testis Hence: testiculo-testicular testicular adj Anat. testicular testiculo n Anat. testicle testiera n Harness headstall testificar v to testify, bear witness testification n testification testificator n testifier testimonial adj witnessing, testifying testimoniar v to testify, witness, bear witness testimonio n testimony, attestation Hence: testimonial; testimoniar testo n 1. earthenware pot; 2. potsherd teston n Numis. teston, testoon testudine n I. Zool. tortoise; II. Antiq. testudo, tortoise (1. movable shed for the protection of attacking soldiers; 2. military formation with the shields held aloft and together) Hence: testudinee testudinee adj tortoise, testudinal, testudineous tetanic adj Med. tetanic tetano (té-) n Med. tetanus; also: lockjaw Hence: tetanic tetra- adj in compounds tetra- (= four) Hence: tetrarcha etc.; tetralogia etc.; tetrametro etc.; tetradactyle etc.; tetragon etc.; tetrapode etc. tetradactyle adj tetradactylous tetragon adj tetragonal Hence: tetragono tetragono n tetragon tetrahedr- adj in derivatives Hence: tetrahedro-tetrahedric tetrahedric adj Math. tetrahedral tetrahedro n Math. tetrahedron tetralogia (-ía) n tetralogy tetramere adj Zool. tetramerous tetrametro (-á-) n tetrameter tetrapode (-trá-) adj tetrapod tetraptere adj Biol. tetrapterous tetrarcha n tetrarch Hence: tetrarchato; tetrarchia tetrarchato n tetrarchate tetrarchia (-ía) n tetrarchy tetta n teat; also: dug Hence: atettar -teucho n in compounds -teuch (= book) Hence: pentateucho etc. ... teut- n in derivatives and compounds Teut-, Teuto- (1. as in “Teutonic”; 2. Teuton; as in “Teutomania”) Hence: teutone-teutono-teutonic; Teutoburgo etc.; teutomania etc. Teutoburgo npr -; battalia de Teutoburgo battle in the Teutoburger Wald teutomania (-ía) n Teutomania teutone adj Teuton, Teutonic teutonic adj Teutonic; linguas teutonic Teutonic languages; Ordine Teutonic Order of the Teutonic Knights teutono (téu-) n Teuton texer tex-/text- v to weave Hence: textile; textura; texto &; texitor; texito; contexer &; pretex- & texito n 1. (woven) fabric, cloth; 2. Biol. tissue; texito (de fraudes, absurditates, etc.) tissue, web (of deceptions, absurdities, etc.) texitor n weaver text- see texer textile¹ adj textile; industria textile textile industry textile² n textile texto n text Hence: textual textu- see texto textual adj textual textura n texture (1. “texture of a woven fabric”; 2. structure) thallo- n in derivatives and compounds thallo- (= young shoot) Hence: thallogeno etc. ... thallogeno (-ógeno) n thallogen thaumat- n in compounds thaumat-, thaumato- (= wonder, marvel) Hence: thaumaturgo etc. thaumaturgia (-ía) n thaumaturgy thaumaturgic adj thaumaturgic thaumaturgo n thaumaturge Hence: thaumaturgia; thaumaturgic the n tea Hence: theiero; theira; theina theatral adj theatrical theatralitate n theatricalness (= character of being theatrical in type, behavior, etc.) theatro n theater (1. theater building, hall etc.; 2. theatrical art, profession, literature, etc.); theatro anatomic anatomical theater; theatro del guerra theater of war Hence: theatral-theatralitate; amphitheatro &; theatromano etc.; theatromania etc. theatromania (-ía) n theatromania theatromano (-ó-) n theatromaniac theca n Bot., Zool. theca (= sheath, capsule, receptacle, etc.) Hence: bibliotheca etc. theiera n teapot theiero n tea plant, tea shrub theina (-ína) n Chem. theine theismo (-ízmo) n theism theista (-ísta) n theist theistic (-ístic) adj theistic thema -ma/-mat- n I. theme (1. topic, subject; 2. School composition; 3. Mus.); II. Gram. stem, base, theme Hence: thematic-athematic themat- see thema thematic adj thematic; specif.: Mus. theo- n in derivatives and compounds 1. theo- (as in “theology”); 2. the- (as in “theist”) Hence: theismo; theista; athee &; theocrate etc.; theologo etc.; theodicea etc.; theogonia etc.; theurgo etc.; theocratia etc.; theocratic etc.; theosophe etc.; polytheismo etc.; monotheista etc.; Dorothea etc. theocrate (-ó-) n theocrat theocratia (-ía) n theocracy theocratic adj theocratic theodicea (-éa) n theodicy theogonia (-ía) n theogony Hence: theogonic theogonic adj theogonic theologia (-ía) n theology theologic adj theological theologisar v to theologize theologo (-ólogo) n theologian Hence: theologia; theologic; theologisar theomantia (-ía) n theomancy theor- v in derivatives theorema -ma/-mat- n theorem theorematic adj theorematic theoretic adj theoretical theoretica n theoretics theoretico n theorist, theoretician theoria (-ía) n 1. Relig. theoria; 2. theory theoric adj theoretical theorisar v to theorize theorista n theorist theoro (-óro) n Hist. theor Hence: theoria-theorista, theoric, theorisar; theor--theorema-theorematic, theoretic, theoretico, theoretica theosophe (-ósophe) adj theosophical Hence: theosophia-theosophic; theosopho theosophia (-ía) n theosophy theosophic adj theosophical theosopho (-ósopho) n theosophist therap- in derivatives Hence: therapia-hydrotherapia etc.; pneumonotherapia etc., psychotherapia etc.; therapeuta & therapeuta n therapeutist Hence: therapeutic-hydrotherapeutic etc.; therapeutica-electrotherapeutica etc.; psychotherapeuta etc. therapeutic adj therapeutic, therapeutical therapeutica n therapeutics therapia (-ía) n 1. therapy; 2. therapeutics therm- adj/n in derivatives and compounds therm- (1. warm, hot; 2. heat) Hence: thermite; thermal; thermic; diathermia &; thermocauterio etc.; thermochimia etc.; thermodynamica etc.; thermometro etc.; thermostato etc.; Thermopylas etc.; thermidor etc. thermal adj thermal thermas (tér-) npl thermae; specif.: Antiq. thermic adj thermic; excambiator thermic Phys. heat exchanger thermidor n Revolutionary Calendar Thermidor Hence: thermidorian-thermidoriano thermidorian adj Hist. Thermidorian thermidoriano n Hist. Thermidorian thermite n thermite (as in “welding with thermite”) thermocauterio n thermocautery thermochimia (-ía) n thermochemistry thermodynamica n thermodynamics thermometro (-ó-) n thermometer Thermopylas (-mó-) nprpl Thermopylae thermos A n Thermos (bottle) thermostato (-ó-) n thermostat thesaureria (-ía) n treasury (1. treasure house; 2. treasury department, exchequer) thesaurero n treasurer thesaurisar v to hoard (money, etc.) thesaurisator n hoarder (of money) thesauro n 1. treasure; also: Eccl. (collection of) relics and ornaments; 2. treasury (= repository for a treasure or treasures); 3. thesaurus Hence: thesaurero; thesaureria; thesaurisar-thesaurisator these n thesis (1. Pros.; 2. proposition; specif.: Logic; 3. dissertation) thetic adj thetic (1. Pros.; 2. dogmatic) theurgia (-ía) n theurgy, (white) magic theurgic (-úrgic) adj theurgic theurgista n theurgist theurgo (-úrgo) n theurgist Hence: theurgia-theurgista, theurgic thom- see Thomas Thomas (tómas) nprm Thomas Hence: thomismo; thomista thomismo n Philos. Thomism thomista¹ n Thomist thomista² adj Thomist, Thomistic Thor npr Mythol. Thor Hence: thorite; thorium-thoric thorace n thorax Hence: thoracic; penumothorace etc. thoracic adj thoracic thoric adj Chem. thoric thorite n Mineral. thorite thorium (tó-) n Chem. thorium thrombosis (-ósis) n, thrombosis throno n throne Hence: disthronar-disthronamento; inthronar-inthronamento thunnero n tunny fisherman or dealer thunno n Ichthyol. tuna (fish), tunny Hence: thunnero thymic adj thymic thymo¹ n Bot. thyme Hence: thymol thymo² n Anat. thymus Hence: thymic thymol n Chem. thymol thyr-, thyro- see thyreo- thyreo- n in compounds thyreo-, thyro- (1. shield; 2. thyroid) Hence: thyreoide; thyreotomia etc.; thyroide; thyrotomia etc. thyreoide adj Anat. thyroid, thyreoid thyreotomia (-ía) n Surg. thyrotomy, thyreotomy thyroide adj Anat. thyroid; glandula thyroide thyroid (gland); cartilagine thyroide thyroid cartilage thyrotomia (-ía) n Surg. thyrotomy ti pron you, thee (used as object of verb) (= te) Tibere, Tibre npr Tiber Tibet npr Tibet Hence: tibetan-tibetano tibetan adj Tibetan tibetano n Tibetan tibia (1. (1. Anat. shinbone; 2. and Rom. Mus.) Hence: tibial tibial adj Anat. tibial tic F n Med. tic, twitching -tic- see tacer ticket A n ticket (as in “railroad, theater, etc., ticket”) tic-tac ticktack, ticktock; facer tic-tac to tick, ticktack, ticktock tigrate adj tigrine tigre n tiger Hence: tigressa; tigrate tigressa n tigress tilde H n tilde tilia n 1. linden; 2. linden blossom Hence: tiliacee-tiliaceas tiliaceas n Bot. Tiliaceae tiliacee adj Bot. tiliaceous timbal n 1. timbal, kettledrum; 2. Cookery timbale Hence: timbalero timbalero n kettledrummer timbrar v to stamp (= to impress with an official stamp) timbro n I. timbre; II. stamp (1. as in “rubber stamp”; 2. mark made with a stamp”; also: postmark; 3. “postage stamp” Hence: timbrar timer v to fear, be afraid (of) Hence: timide &; timor &; timibile timibile adj fearful, to be feared timide adj timid Hence: timiditate; intimidar-intimidabile, intimidation timiditate n timidity timon n 1. pole (of a vehicle); also: tongue, beam (of a plow); thill, etc.; 2. Naut. helm; also: rudder Hence: timonero timonero n helmsman timor n fear Hence: timorate; timorose timorate adj overscrupulous timorose adj timorous, fearful Timotheo npr Timothy tinct- see tinger tincto n hue, tint, dye tinctor n dyer tinctori adj tinctorial tinctorial adj tinctorial tinctura n 1. (action of) dyeing; 2. dye, coloring matter; 3. color, hue; 4.Pharm. tincture tinctureria (-ía) n dyer’s shop tincturero n dyer tinea n 1. Pathol. tinea, ringworm, athlete’s foot, etc.; 2. (small) moth Hence: tineose tineose adj infected with tinea, ringworm, etc. -tiner see tener tinger ting-/tinct- v to dye (= to give a new color to) Hence: tinctor; tinctori-tinctorial; tinctura-tincturero, tinctureria; tincto; distinger -tinger see tanger tinta n 1. tint, shade, hue; 2. ink; tinta de China India ink; tinta sympathic invisible ink Hence: tintiera; tintar tintar v to tint, tinge tintiera n inkwell tintinnamento n (action of) tinkling, jingling, clinking tintinnar v to tinkle, jingle, clink Hence: tintinno; tintinnamento tintinno n tinkle tiracorcos (-cór-) n corkscrew tirada n 1. (act of) pulling; drawing, etc.; 2. tirade tirage (-aje) n I. draft, draught (of a chimney); II. printing (1. action of pulling or printing; 2. copies printed at one time; also: circulation) tiramento n 1. (act of) drawing out, stretching; 2. (act of) drawing, dragging, pulling, etc. tirar v 1. to draw out, stretch; 2. to draw, drag, pull, etc.; 3. Print. to pull; 4. to shoot, shoot off; tirar (un linea, parallelas, etc.) to draw (a line, parallels, etc.) Hence: tiro; tirada; tirage; tiramento; tirator; tiratorio; retirar &; tiracorcos etc. tirator n 1. drawer (= one who or that which draws); 2. marksman, sharpshooter; franc tirator franc-tireur tiratorio n drawer (= sliding box in a chest, desk, etc.) tiro n shooting, firing; also: shot -tirp- see stirpe tisana n (medicinal) tea, tisane Titan npr Mythol. Titan Hence: titanic¹; titanium &; titanifere; titanomachia titanic¹ adj Titanic; also: titanic, enormous titanic² adj Mineral. titanic titanifere adj titaniferous titanite n Mineral. titanite titanium (-tá-) n Chem. titanium Hence: titanite; titanic² titanomachia (-ía) n titanomachia, war of the Titans titillar v to titillate; to tickle Hence: titillation titillation n titillation; tickling titrar v Chem. to titrate Hence: titration titration n Chem. titration titubar v to stagger, totter Hence: titubation titubation n (act of) staggering, tottering; also: Pathol. titubation titular¹ adj titular (= held by virtue of a title) titular² v 1. to entitle (as in “to entitle a book, etc.”); 2. to endow with a title of rank, to title titulo (tí-) n I. title (1. “title of nobility, honor, rank, etc.”; 2. recognized claim or right; 3. “title of a book, song, etc.”); II. Assaying fineness of gold or silver; III. Paleog. mark over a word as sign of abbreviation Hence: titular¹; titular²; intitular &; subtitulo toalia (-ália) n towel toast A n toast (1. toasted bread; 2. as in “to drink a toast”) Hence: toastar toastar v to toast (1. as in “to toast bread”; 2. to propose a toast to) toboggan A n toboggan tocca n 1. touch (= action of touching); 2. cap; also: toque; petra de tocca touchstone toccabile adj touchable toccante 1. ppr of toccar; 2. adj touching, pathetic toccar v to touch (1. as in “to touch a person on the arm”; 2. to affect emotionally) Hence: tocco; toccante; toccabile; toccator; toccata; retoccar & toccata n Mus. toccata toccator n toucher (= one who or that which touches) tocco n touch (= act of touching) toddy A n toddy toga n 1. Antiq. toga; 2. gown, robe (of office) Hence: togate togate adj togaed (= having a toga) toilette F n 1. dressing table, dresser; 2. dressing room; 3. toilet (= dressing, grooming); 4. toilette (= attire) Tokai Hu. npr Tokay; tokai Tokay (wine) Tokio npr Tokyo tolerabile adj tolerable (= that can be endured) tolerabilitate n tolerability tolerante adj tolerant tolerantia n tolerance, toleration tolerar v to tolerate, endure Hence: tolerante-tolerantia, intolerante-intolerantia; tolerabile-tolerabilitate, intolerabile-intolerabilitate; toleration; tolerator toleration n toleration tolerator n tolerator tom- in derivatives and compounds -tom- (= cut, cutting) Hence: atomo &; phlebotomo etc.; microtomo etc.; rheotomo etc.; -tomia-phlebotomia etc.; zootomia etc.; stereotomia etc.; tomo tomahawk A n tomahawk tomate n tomato Hence: tomatiero tomatiero n tomato plant tombola I n tombola -tomia (-ía) n in compounds -tomy (= cutting) tomo n volume (= section of a work in several volumes, as in “four volumes in three”) tonal adj tonal tonalitate n Mus. tonality tonar v to thunder tonder tond-/tons- v to shear, clip, etc. Hence: tonsion; tonsor; tonsura-tonsurar-tonsurato tonic adj tonic (1. Med.; 2. pertaining to the stress of a syllable; 3. Mus.) tonica n Mus. keynote tonicitate n Physiol. tonicity tonitro (tó-) n thunder tonna n I. tun, cask; II. ton (1. Weight; 2. Naut.); tonna metric metric ton Hence: tonnage; tonnello; intonnar tonnage (-aje) n tonnage (= cubical content of a vessel in tons); tonnage de registro register tonnage tonnello n tun, cask tono n I. tone (1. sound, sound quality; 2. Paint.; 3. Physiol.); II. key (as in “the key of C”); tono major, minor major, minor key; dar le tono Mus. to give the pitch; tonos harmonic Mus. overtones Hence: tonal-tonalitate; tonic-tonicitate, tonica; tonar-detonar &, intonar &; atone &; barytone etc.; monotone etc.; diatonic etc.; semitono etc. tons- see tonder tonsilla n Anat. tonsil Hence: tonsillitis; tonsillar; tonsillotomia etc.; tonsillectomia etc. tonsillar adj tonsillar tonsillectomia (-ía) n Surg. tonsillectomy tonsillitis (-ítis) n Pathol. tonsillitis tonsillotomia (-ía) n tonsillectomy tonsion n fleece (= coat of wool that covers a sheep or similar animal); le tonsion de auro the Golden Fleece tonsor n shearer, clipper (= one who shears, clips, etc.) tonsura n 1. (act of) shearing, clipping etc.; also: shearings, etc.; 2. Eccl. tonsure tonsurar v to tonsure tonsurato n cleric, priest topazo n topaz topic adj topical (1. local; also: Med.; 2. pertaining to a topic, heading, or subject) topico n 1. topical or local application or remedy; 2. topic; Topicos Topics (= work by Aristotle bearing that title) topo- n in derivatives and compounds topo-, top- (= place) Hence: topic-topico; topographo etc.; toponymia etc. topographia (-ía) n topography (1. art or practice of topography; 2. topographical features of an area) topographic adj topographical topographo (-ógrapho) n topographer Hence: topographia; topographic toponymia (-ía) n toponymy torcha (-sha) n torch, flambeau toreador H n toreador tormentar v 1. to torture, put to torture; 2. to torment (= to cause torment) tormentator n 1. torturer; 2. tormentor, tormenter tormentilla n Bot. tormentil tormento n 1. torture (as in “to put to torture”); 2. torment, anguish Hence: tormentilla; tormentose; tormentar-tormentator tormentose adj torturing, tormenting tornado n tornado tornar v to turn (1. “to turn on a lathe”; 2. to change or reverse position of) tornasol n turnsole (1. Bot. heliotrope, sunflower, etc.; 2. purple dye obtained from the Chrozophora tinctoria) tornator n turner (= one who turns objects on a lathe) tornavite n screw driver tornear v 1. to whirl, gyrate; 2. to tourney Hence: torneo torneo (-éo) n tournament, tourney torneria (-ía) n turnery (= a turner’s work shop) torno n I. lathe; II. turn (1. as in “the turn of a wheel”; 2. as in “to be someone’s turn”) Hence: tornar-torneria, tornator, contornar &, retornar &, tornasol etc., tornavite etc.; tornear &; ampere-torno etc. torpedar v to torpedo torpedinar v to torpedo torpedine n torpedo (1. Zool. “electric ray”; 2. Mil. as in “submarine torpedo”, “aerial torpedo”; 3. open car with torpedo body) Hence: torpedinero; torpedinar torpedinero n torpedineer torpedo n torpedo (1. Mil. as in “submarine torpedo”, “aerial torpedo”; 2. open car with torpedo body) Hence: torpedar torper v to be numb, torpid or sluggish Hence: torpide-torpiditate; torpor torpide adj torpid torpiditate n torpidity torpor n torpor torquer torqu-/tort-/tors- v I. to twist (1. as in “to twist threads into yarn”; 2. to wrench, contort; 3. as in “to twist a passage”); II. to wring (as in “to wring the linen”) Hence: torquimento; tortura &; torte-torto, bistorta etc.; tortuose-tortuositate; torsion; contorquer &; distorquer &; extorquer &; intorquer &; retorquer & torquimento n (act of) twisting, wringing torrefacer -fac-/-fact- v to torrefy (= to scorch, parch) Hence: torrefaction torrefact- see torrefacer torrefaction n torrefaction torrente¹ 1. ppr of torrer; 2. adj torrent Hence: torrente²-torrential torrente² n torrent torrential adj torrential torrer torr-/tost- v to parch, scorch Hence: torride; torrente &; tostar &; torrefacer etc. torride adj torrid tors- see torquer torsion n torsion (= act of turning or twisting) torso I n torso tort- see torquer torta n tart; pie; also: cake, etc.; torta de patella pancake Hence: torteletta; tortiera torte adj twisted, crooked torteletta n tartlet tortiera n pie pan; pie dish torto n 1. something crooked or twisted; also: twist, bend; 2. wrong, harm, injury; also: Law tort; a torto wrongfully tortuca n turtle, tortoise tortuose adj tortuous tortuositate n tortuosity (= quality of being tortuous) tortura n torture Hence: torturar torturar v to torture, put to torture tory A n Tory toscan adj Tuscan (= of Tuscany); ordine toscan Arch. Tuscan order Hence: Toscana; toscano Toscana npr Tuscany toscano n Tuscan (1. native of Tuscany; 2. Tuscan dialect) tost- see torrer tostar v 1. to toast; 2. to roast (as in “to roast coffee”) Hence: tostator tostator n 1. toaster (= one who or that which toasts); 2. roaster (= one who or that which roasts) tosto adv presently, soon, promptly; plus tosto rather (1. more truly or accurately; 2. sooner, preferably); si tosto que as soon as tot adj so many, such a great number total¹ adj total; summa total sum total total² n total totalisar v to totalize (= to ascertain the total of) totalisation n totalization totalisator n totalizator (= totalizer); specif.: Racing totalitari adj totalitarian totalitario n totalitarian totalitarismo n totalitarianism totalitate n totality tote adj I. all (1. the whole of; 2. “all the parts, members, etc. of a whole series or group”); II. every, each; esser tote aures to be all ears; tote le (homines) all (men); tote le (caseo) all the (cheese), the entire (cheese); totes all, everyone; de tote (le) corde wholeheartedly; tote (le) duo both Hence: total-totalitate-totalitari-totalitarismo, totalitario, totalisar-totalisation, totalisator; toto-supertoto; toto² totem (tó-) n totem Hence: totemismo; totemic totemic adj totemic totemismo n totemism totevia (-ía) adv yet, still, nevertheless toto¹ n all, everything; le toto the whole; super toto above all; ante toto after all; in toto entirely, wholly, in toto; in toto e per toto entirely, wholly toto² adv all, quite, wholly tour F n tour, trip, excursion Hence: tourismo; tourista-touristic; tour de force F tour de force tourismo (turízmo) n tourism tourista (turísta) n tourist touristic (turístic) adj tourist, touring tourniquet F n Med. tourniquet; 2. turnstile tox- see toxic toxic adj toxic, poisonous Hence: toxina-antitoxina; toxico-intoxicar &, toxicologo etc. toxico n poison toxicologia n toxicology toxicologic adj toxicological toxicologo (-có-) n toxicologist Hence: toxicologia; toxicologic toxina n Biochem. toxin tra prep through (= trans) trabe n beam; also: rafter, etc. Hence: trabecula trabecula n Zool., etc. trabecula trachea (-éa) n windpipe, trachea Hence: tracheitis; tracheal; tracheotomia etc. tracheal adj tracheal tracheitis (-ítis) n Med. tracheitis tracheotomia (-ía) n tracheotomy tracia n track, trail; tracias traces, vestiges traciar v to trace (1. to follow the trail of, track; 2. to draw in outline) Hence: tracia; traciator; retraciar traciator n tracer (= one who or that which traces) tract- see traher tractabile adj tractable (= easy to deal with or to control) tractabilitate n tractability tractamento n treatment tractar v to treat (1. to deal with, handle, subject to a treatment; 2. to entertain); tractar de (un thema, etc.) to treat (of) (a topic, etc.); tractar de (le pace, etc.) to treat for (peace, etc.) Hence: tractamento; tractabile-tractabilitate, intractabile-intractabilitate; tractato; retractar; maltractar etc. tractato n 1. treatise; 2. treaty, agreement traction n traction (= pulling, draft) tracto n I. (action of) drawing, pulling; II. tract (1. stretch of territory; 2. period of time; 3. Liturgy); III. trait (1. lineament of the face, feature; 2. distinctive characteristic); IV. stroke (= short line drawn with a pen, paintbrush, etc.) tractor n tractor (= automotive vehicle used for hauling, etc.) trad- v in derivatives and compounds Hence: tradition &; extrader & trade-union A n trade-union Hence: trade-unionismo; trade-unionista trade-unionismo n trade-unionism trade-unionista n trade-unionist tradition n tradition Hence: traditional-traditionalismo, traditionalista traditional adj traditional traditionalismo n traditionalism traditionalista n traditionalist traducer -duc-/-duct- v 1. to convey, transfer; 2. to translate (as in “to translate into French”) Hence: traducibile-intraducibile; traduction; traductor traducibile adj translatable traduct- see traducer traduction n translation (1. act of translating from one language into another; 2. version resulting from translation) traductor n translator (= one who translates from one language into another) trafficar v to traffic trafficator n trafficker traffico (trá-) n trade, commerce, traffic Hence: trafficar-trafficator trag- n in derivatives and compounds; tragus etc. tragus Hence: tragic-tragicomic etc., tragicomedia etc.; tragacantha etc.; tragedo etc. tragacantha n tragacanth tragedia n tragedy tragediano n tragedian tragedo n tragedian (1. actor in a tragedy; 2. author of tragedies) Hence: tragedia-tragediano tragi- see tragic tragic adj tragic, tragical (1. of a tragedy; 2. calamitous) tragicomedia n tragicomedy tragicomic adj tragicomic traha n drag, dray, road sledge; also: sled, sleigh traher trah-/tract- v to draw, pull; to drag Hence: traha; traction; tractor; tracto; tractar &; abstraher &; attraher &; contraher &; detraher &; distraher &: extraher &; retraher &; subtraher & trainar v 1. to draw, drag, pull; 2. to train (= to exercise, drill) Hence: traino; trainator trainator n trainer traino n train (1. “train of a gown, etc.”; 2. suite, retinue; 3. cortege, procession; also: Mil.; 4. “railroad train”); traino directe through train; traino expresse or rapide express train; traino omnibus local train trair (-ír) v to betray Hence: traition; traitor traition n treason, betrayal; alte traition high treason traitor n traitor trajan adj of Trajan, Trajan’s; columna trajan Trajan’s Column Trajano npr Hist. Trajan Hence: trajan traject- see trajic- trajectoria n trajectory trajic- -jic-/-ject- v in derivatives Hence: trajectoria tram A n streetcar, tram Hence: tramvia etc. tramvia (-ía) n streetcar line Hence: tramviari; tramviero tramviari adj streetcar (as in “streetcar tickets”) tramviero n streetcar man; specif.: streetcar conductor tramway A n 1. tramway (= track for streetcars); 2. streetcar, tramcar, trolley (car) tran- see trans- trance n trance tranquille adj tranquil, calm Hence: tranquillitate; tranquillisar tranquillisar v to tranquillize, to reassure; tranquillisar se to calm down (= to become calm) tranquillitate n tranquillity trans prep across, over, beyond, on the farther side of trans- prefixo before -s- + consonant trans-, tran- (1. beyond, across; 2. through; 3. change, transformation) Hence: transalpin etc.; transmontan etc.; transparer etc.; transferer etc.; transformar etc.; transsubstantiar etc.; transcender etc.; transcriber etc. transact- see transiger transaction n 1. Law adjustment, compromise; 2. transaction transactional adj transactional transactor n transactor transalpin adj Geog. transalpine transalpino n transalpine (= native of a country beyond the Alps) transbordar v to transfer, transship Hence: transbordo transbordo n transfer, transshipment transcendental adj Philos. transcendental transcendentalismo n transcendental philosphy, transcendentalism transcendentalista n transcendentalist transcendente 1. ppr of transcender; 2. adj transcendent transcendentia n transcendency transcender v to transcend, exceed Hence: transcendente-transcendentia, transcendental-transcendentalismo, transcendentalista transcriber -scrib-/-script- v to transcribe (1. to make a written copy of; 2. Mus.) Hence: transcription; transcriptor; transcripto transcript- see transcriber transcription n transcription (1. act of copying; 2. Mus.) transcripto n transcript, copy transcriptor n transcriber transferentia n transfer, transference transferer -fer-/-lat- v to transfer (1. to move, shift; 2. Law “to transfer property, etc.”) Hence: transferimento; transferentia; transferibile-intransferibile, translation, translatar transferibile adj transferable transferimento n transfer (1. removal; 2. Law) transfiger -fig-/-fix- v to transfix Hence: transfixion transfigurar v to transfigure (= to change the form or appearance of) Hence: transfiguration transfiguration n transfiguration; Transfiguration Relig. Transfiguration transfix- see transfiger transfixion n transfixion transformabile adj transformable transformar v to transform Hence: transformismo; transformista; transformabile; transformation; transformative; transformator transformation n transformation transformative adj transformative transformator n transformer (1. one who tranforms something; 2. Elec.) transformismo n transformism transformista n transformist transfunder -fund-/-fus- v to transfuse; also: Med. Hence: transfusion transfus- see transfunder transfusion n transfusion; also: Med. transgreder -gred-/-gress- v to transgress, trespass (against) Hence: transgression; transgressive; transgressor; transgressar transgress- see transgreder transgressar v to transgress, trespass (against) transgression n transgression transgressive adj transgressive transgressor n transgressor transiente adj passing, transient transigente adj accomodating, ready to compromise transiger -ig-/-act- v 1. to compromise (= to effect a compromise); 2. to transact Hence: transigente-intransigente-intransigentia; transaction-transactional; transactar transir v to go across, go through Hence: transiente; transition; transitive &; transitori; transito transition n transition transitive adj Gram. transitive Hence: intransitive transito (trán-) n transit transitori adj transitory, transient; periodo transitori period of transition translat- see transferer translatar v to translate (1. to transfer, remove; 2. as in “to translate a book”) translation n translation (1. transference, removal; 2. as in “translation of a book”) translucer v to be translucent (= to be partly transparent) Hence: translucide & translucide adj translucent (= partly transparent) Hence: transluciditate transluciditate n translucence, translucency transmiss- see transmitter transmissibile adj transmissible transmissibilitate n transmissibility transmission n transmission (1. transmittal, passing on; 2. transmission gear) transmissor n transmitter (1. person or thing that transmits something; 2. Teleph.) transmitter -mitt-/-miss- v to transmit, pass on Hence: transmissibile-transmissibilitate, intransmissibile; transmission; transmissor transmontan adj transmontane transmutabile adj transmutable transmutabilitate n transmutability transmutar v to transmute Hence: transmutabile-transmutabilitate, intransmutabile; transmutation transmutation n transmutation transparente adj transparent transparentia n transparency transparer v to show through Hence: transparente-transparentia, semitransparente etc. transpassamento n decease, death transpassar v 1. to trespass; 2. to die, pass away Hence: transpasso; transpassamento transpasso n 1. trespass; 2. death transpirabile adj perspirable (= Med. that can be disposed of through perspiration) transpirar v I. to perspire, sweat; II. to transpire (1. to emit, breathe forth; 2. to become known, leak out) Hence: transpirabile; transpiration transpiration n perspiration transplantar v to transplant Hence: transplantation transplantation n transplantation transponer -pon-/-posit- v to transpose (1. to transfer; 2. to interchange the position of; 3. Mus.) Hence: transposition; transpositive; transpositor transportabile adj transportable transportar v to transport (1. to convey; 2. to enrapture) Hence: transporto; transportabile; transportation; transportator transportation n transportation, transport transportator n transporter (= one who transports) transporto n transport (1. transportation, conveyance; 2. transport-ship; 3. rapture); medio de transporto means of transportation, conveyance transposit- see transponer transposition n transposition (1. act of transposing; 2. interchange of position; 3. Mus.) transpositive adj Gram. transpositive transpositor n transposer (= one who or that which transposes) transsilvan adj Transylvanian Transsilvania npr Transylvania transsilvano n Transylvanian transsubstantiar v Theol. transubstantiate Hence: transsubstantiation transsubstantiation n Theol. transubstantiation transsudar v to transude Hence: transsudation transsudation n transudation Transvaal npr Transvaal transvasar v to decant, transvase transvers- see transverter transversa n 1. crossbar, crossbeam, etc.; 2. Fortif. traverse; 3. cross street transversal¹ adj transversal transversal² n Geom. transversal transversar v to cross, traverse (1. to pass across or through; 2. to thwart) transverse adj lying across or athwart, transverse transverso n breadth, width; a transverso through (= from side to side); a(l) transverso (de) through (as in “to shoot through the head”, “to look through the window”); de transverso askew, awry; reguardar de transverso to look askance transverter -vert-/-vers- v to turn or direct across Hence: transverse-transverso-transversal, transversa, transversar trapez- n in derivatives trapez- (= table) Hence: trapezio-trapeziforme etc.; trapezoide trapeziforme adj trapeziform trapezio n 1. Geom. trapezium; 2. Gymnastics trapeze trapezoide n Geom. trapezoid trappa n 1. trap; also: snare, gin, pitfall; 2. trap door, hatch Hence: trappar-trappator; attrappar trappar v to trap, catch in a trap trappator n trapper (= one who traps animals) tratta n Fin. draft, bill travaliar v 1. to torment; 2. to labor, toil; also: to travail Hence: travalio; travaliator travaliator n 1. tormentor; 2. workman, laborer travalio n 1. torment; 2. labor, toil; also: travail trave n beam; also: rafter, etc. Hence: architrave etc. traverso prep through, from side to side (= a(l) transverso (de)) travestimento n 1. (act of) disguising; disguise; 2. (act of) parodying, parody travestir v 1. to disguise; 2. to parody Hence: travestimento; travestitor travestitor n 1. disguiser; 2. parodist tre- see tres tredece (tré-) adj thirteen tremende adj tremendous (1. terrifying; 2. extraordinary) tremer v to tremble (= to shake, shiver) Hence: tremende; tremor; tremule & tremolo I n Mus. tremolo tremor n trembling, shaking, tremor; tremor de terra earthquake tremulamento n shaking, trembling tremulante 1. ppr of tremular; 2. adj tremulant, tremulent tremular v to tremble tremulator n trembler tremule adj quivering, tremulous Hence: tremular-tremulante, tremulamento, tremulator; tremulo tremulo (tré-) n aspen, trembling poplar trenchamento (-sh-) n (act of) cutting, cutting off trenchante (-sh-) 1. ppr of trenchar; 2. adj cutting, sharp; also: trenchant trenchar (-sh) v to cut, cut off Hence: trencho; trenchea; trenchamento; trenchante; trenchator trenchator (-sh-) n cutter (= one who or that which cuts) trenchea (-éa) n Mil. trench trencho n slice (as in “a slice of meat”) trenta adj thirty Hence: trentena; trentesime trentena n about thirty trentesime (-ésime) adj thirtieth; le trentesime parte, le trentesimo the thirtieth part, the thirtieth trentin adj Trentine Trento npr Trent; consilio de Trento Council of Trent Hence: trentin trep- v in derivatives Hence: trepide & trepidar v 1. to tremble, shake; 2. to tremble (with fear), trepidate trepidation n trepidation (1. tremor, shaking; 2. trembling with fear) trepide adj trembling, fearful, trepid Hence: trepiditate; trepidar-trepidation; intrepide-intrepiditate trepiditate n agitation, trepidation tres adj three; regula de tres Arith. rule of three Hence: trillion &; trenta &; terno &; trin &; tertie &; trichlorido etc.; trioxydo etc.; triphthongo etc.; triplano etc.; trilogia etc.; Tripole etc.; trivio etc.; trimestre etc.; trinomie etc.; tridimensional etc.; triangule etc.; tricolor etc.; trienne etc.; trigemine etc.; trifide etc.; triple etc.; triplice etc.; tripartir etc.; triumviro etc.; dece-tres etc.; tredece etc.; trio tresor n treasure Hence: tresorero; tresoreria tresoreria (-ía) n treasury (1. treasure house; 2. treasury department, exchequer) tresorero n treasurer tressa n braid, plait, tress tressage (-aje) n (act of) braiding, plaiting tressar v to braid, plait Hence: tressa; tressage; tressator tressator n braider, plaiter tri- in derivatives and compounds tri- (= three, thrice) Hence: triade-triadic; trias &; triphthongo etc.; trisyllabe etc. See also: tres triade (trí-) n triad (1. trio, trinity, three; 2. specif.: Geom., etc.) triadic adj triadic triangular¹ adj triangular triangular² v triangulate triangulation n triangulation triangule adj triangular Hence: triangulo-triangular¹, triangular²-triangulation triangulo (-ángulo) n triangle trias n Geol. Trias Hence: triassic triass- see trias triassic adj Geol. Triassic tribal adj tribal tribo n tribe (1. Hist.; 2. as in “Indian tribes”; 3. as in “the cat tribe”) Hence: tribal; tribuno & tribu- see tribo tribuer tribu-/tribut- v to assign, allot Hence: tributo &; attribuer &; contribuer &; distribuer & tribular v 1. to thresh; 2. to tribulate tribulation n tribulation tribulo (trí-) n threshing machine, thresher Hence: tribular-tribulation tribuna n 1. rostrum, platform, tribune; 2. gallery (in churches, etc.); 3. grandstand tribunal n tribunal (1. seat of a judge; 2. court or forum of justice) tribunato n tribunate, tribuneship tribunitie adj tribunitial, tribunitian tribuno n tribune (1. Hist.; 2. defender of the people) Hence: tribunato; tribunal; tribunitie; tribuna tribut- see tribuer tributari adj tributary (1. as in “tributary nations”; 2. as in “tributary stream”) tributo n tribute (1. enforced payment imposed by a conqueror; 2. as in “a tribute to the dead”) Hence: tributari trica n 1. trifle; 2. hindrance, complication Hence: intricar & trichina n Zool. trichina Hence: trichinosis; trichinose trichinose adj trichinous trichinosis (-ósis) n Pathol. trichinosis trichlorido (-clór-) n trichloride tricipite¹ (-cí-) adj Anat. (of the triceps) tricipite² (-cí-) n triceps tricolor¹ adj tricolored, tricolor tricolor² n tricolor tricorne adj three-cornered Hence: tricorno tricorno n tricorn tricot F n I. tricot (1. knitted material; 2. soft ribbed fabric); II. (knitted garment) sweater, tights, etc. Hence: tricotar-tricotage, tricotator, tricotatrice tricotage (-aje) n 1. knitting; 2. knitted goods tricotar v to knit (as in “to knit stockings”) tricotator n knitter tricotatrice n (woman) knitter tricyclo n tricycle tridente n trident (1. three-pronged fish spear; 2. Mythol.) tridimensional adj tridimensional, threedimensional triennal adj triennial trienne adj triennial Hence: triennio; triennal triennio n triennium Trieste npr Trieste trifacial adj Anat. trifacial, trigeminal trifide (trí-) adj trifid trifoliate adj Bot. trifoliate trifolio n 1. Bot. clover, trefoil; 2. Arch. trefoil; trifolio de quatro folios four-leaved clover; 3. Cards club, card of the suit of clubs triforme adj triform trigemine (-gé-) adj trigeminous, born three at one birth Hence: trigemino trigemino (-gé-) n triplet trilatere adj trilateral, three-sided trilingue adj trilingual trillar v to trill Hence: trillo trillion n trillion (1. unit with 12 zeros annexed; 2. unit with 18 zeros annexed) Hence: trillionesime trillionesime (-ésime) adj trillionth; le trillionesime parte, le trillionesimo the trillionth part, the trillionth trillo n Mus. trill, shake trilobate adj trilobate, three-lobed trilobite n Paleontol. trilobite trilogia (-ía) n trilogy trimere adj Zool. trimerous trimestral adj quarterly (= once in a quarter of a year) trimestre n quarter (of a year) Hence: trimestral trimetro (trí-) n trimeter trin adj 1. triune; 2. threefold, triple; also: Astrol. trine Hence: trinitate & Trinidad H npr Trinidad trinit- see trinitate trinitario n Trinitarian (1. Theol.; 2. member of the Order of the Holy Trinity) trinitate n trinity; Trinitate Trinity (1. Theol.; 2. Trinity Sunday) Hence: trinitario; antitrinitari trinomie adj Alg. trinomial Hence: trinomio trinomio n Alg. trinomial trio n trio trioxydo (-ó-) n trioxide tripa n Cookery tripe; tripas guts, tripes tripartir v to divide into three parts Hence: tripartition; tripartite tripartite adj tripartite (= divided into three parts) tripartition n tripartition tripede (trí-) n tripod; also: trivet triphthongo n triphthong (= union of three vowels pronounced in one syllable) triplamento n (action of) tripling, trebling triplano n triplane triplar v to triple, treble triple adj triple, treble Hence: tripletto; triplar-triplamento tripletto n triplet (= combination of three) triplicar v to triplicate triplication n triplication triplicato n triplicate (= one of three copies of a document) triplice (trí-) adj triplex, triple, threefold Hence: triplicitate; triplicar-triplication, triplicato triplicitate n triplicity Tripole npr Tripoli (= city of Tripoli) Hence: tripolitan-tripolitano tripolitan adj Tripolitan tripolitano n Tripolitan trireme¹ adj trireme, three-oared trireme² n trireme trisecar -sec-/-sect- v to trisect Hence: trisection trisect- see trisecar trisection n trisection trismo n lockjaw, trismus triste adj sad; triste (excusa, figura, etc.) sorry (excuse, figure, etc.) Hence: tristessa; attristar; contristar tristessa n sadness trisyllabe (-sí-) adj trisyllabic Hence: trisyllabo trisyllabo (-sí-) n trisyllabo trit- see ter- tritico (trí-) n wheat Triton npr Mythol. Triton; triton Zool. triton (= any member of the genus ‘Triton’ of marine snails); also: newt, triton tritura n trituration (= action of triturating) Hence: triturar-triturabile, trituration triturabile adj triturable triturar v to triturate trituration n trituration trium- see tres triumphal adj triumphal triumphante 1. ppr of triumphar; 2. adj triumphant triumphar v to triumph (1. Antiq.; 2. to exult; 3. to obtain victory) triumphator n triumpher triumpho n triumph (1. Antiq.; 2. exultation of success; 3. as in “triumph of knowledge”) Hence: triumphal; triumphar-triumphante, triumphator triumviral adj triumviral triumvirato n triumvirate triumviro (-úm-) n Antiq. triumvir Hence: triumvirato; triumviral trivial adj 1. trivial (= pertaining to the trivium); 2. trite, commonplace; 3. vulgar, coarse Hence: trivialitate trivialitate n 1. triteness; 2. vulgarity, coarseness trivio n Hist. trivium Hence: trivial & tro adv too, too much; tro (de) (aqua, libros, etc.) too much (water, etc.), too many (books, etc.); de tro superfluous, in the way trobador n troubadour (= medieval lyric poet of a school flourishing in Provence and the south of France) trocar v to barter Hence: troco; trocator trocator n barterer trocha- see trocheo trochaic adj Pros. trochaic trocheo (-éo) n Pros. trochee Hence: trochaic troco n barter Troia (tróia) npr Hist. Troy Hence: troian-troiano troian adj Trojan; cavallo troian Trojan horse troiano n Trojan (= inhabitant of Troy) troika (trói-) R n troika trolley A n trolley (= revolving wheel which makes contact with the overhead wire and transmits power to the trolley car) tromba I n Meteorol. 1. waterspout; 2. whirlwind trombon n trombone Hence: trombonista trombonista n trombonist trompa n 1. horn, trumpet; 2. aspirator (= apparatus for drawing stream of air or gas through a tube); 3. trunk (of an elephant, etc.); trompa de Eustachio Eustachian tube Hence: trompetta & trompetta trumpet (1. the musical instrument “trumpet”; 2. trumpeter) Hence: trompettero; trompettar trompettar v to trumpet (1. to blow a trumpet; 2. to noise abroad) trompettero n trumpeter -tron see electron trop F adv (= tro) -trope in derivatives and compounds -trope (= turning) Hence: tropismo-geotropismo etc.; heliotrope etc.; allotrope etc.; hemitrope etc.; geotropic etc. troph- in derivatives and compounds troph-, tropho- (= nourishment) Hence: trophic; atrophe &; hypertrophia &; limitrophe etc. tropheo (-éo) n trophy trophic adj trophic (= pertaining to nutrition) tropic adj tropic, tropical Hence: tropico-tropical-intertropical, subtropical, semitropical etc. tropical adj tropical tropico n tropic; Tropico del Cancere Tropic of Cancer; Tropico del Capricorno Tropic of Capricorn tropismo n Biol. tropism tropo n Rhet. trope Hence: tropologia etc. tropologia (-ía) n tropology Hence: tropologic tropologic adj tropological troppo I adv (= tro) trottar v to trot Hence: trotto; trottator trottator n trotter (= horse which trots) trotto n trot trottoir F n sidewalk, pavement troubadour F n troubadour trousseau F n trousseau trovabile adj to be found, findable trovar v to find Hence: trovabile-introvabile; trovator trovator n 1. finder (= one who finds or has found); 2. troubadour; trouvère trovero n trouvère Troyes F npr Troyes tructa n trout -truder -trud-/-trus- v in compounds Hence: abstruder &; intruder & trufa n truffle Hence: trufari, trufiera; trufar trufar v to stuff with truffles trufari adj truffle, relating to truffles trufiera n truffle bed trulla n (brick or plastering) trowel truncamento n truncation truncar v to truncate, lop off truncate 1. pp of truncar; 2. adj truncate, truncated truncation n truncation trunco n trunk (1. “tree trunk”; 2. Anat.; 3. Arch. shaft of a column) Hence: truncar-truncamento, truncation, truncate truppa n I. troop (1. body of people; 2. Mil.); II. Theat. troupe Hence: attruppar-attruppamento trust A n trust, cartel tsar R n czar, tsar Hence: tsarina; tsarismo; tsarista; tsarian tsarevich (-évitch) R n czarevich, tsarevich tsarevna R n czarevna, tsarevna tsarian adj czarian, tsarian tsarina n czarina, tsarina tsarismo n czarism, tsarism tsarista n czarist, tsarist tsigan adj gypsy Hence: tsigano tsigano n 1. gypsy; 2. Gypsy (= language of the gypsies) tu pron pers you familiar or informal use; addressing one person; 2. adj poss your familiar or informal use; addressing one person Hence: tue tu- tu-/tut- v in derivatives and compounds Hence: tutor &; tutrice; tutela &; intuer & tuba n Mus. tuba (1. Antiq.; 2. bass saxhorn) Hence: saxtuba tubar v to tube, furnish with tubes tuberaceas n Bot. Tuberaceae tuberacee adj tuberaceous tubercular adj tubercular tubercularisar v to tubercularize tuberculate adj tuberculate tuberculina n tuberculin tuberculo n tubercle Hence: tuberculina; tuberculosis; tubercular-tubercularisar; tuberculate; tuberculose tuberculose adj tubercular, tuberculous tuberculosis (-ósis) n tuberculosis; tuberculosis pulmonar tuberculosis of the lungs tubere n Pathol., etc. tuber; also: swelling, hump, bump, boss, etc. Hence: tuberculo &; tuberacee-tuberaceas; tuberose-tuberositate, tuberosa; protuberar & tuberosa n Bot. tuberose tuberose adj tuberous tuberositate n tuberosity tubicola (-í-) n Zool. tubicole tubo n tube (1. pipe; 2. Radio); tubo digestive alimentary canal; tubo de reaction test tube; tubo de organo organ pipe Hence: tubulo-tubular, tubulate, tubulose, tubulation, tubulatura, multitubular etc.; tubar; tubicola etc. tubular adj tubular tubulate adj tubulated, tubular tubulation n tubulation tubulatura n Chem. tubulure, tubulature tubulo n tubule, small tube tubulose adj tubulous (= containing tubes) tue pron poss yours familiar or informal use; addressing one person tulipan n tulip Hence: tulipaniero tulipaniero n tulip tree tum adv then (1. at that time; 2. next; 3. afterwards) tumba n grave, tomb Hence: tumbal tumbal adj tomb, tombal tumefacer -fac-/-fact- v to tumefy (= to cause to swell) Hence: tumefaction tumefact- see tumefacer tumefaction n tumefaction tumer v 1. to be swollen or tumid; 2. to swell, intumesce Hence: tumide-tumiditate; tumor &; tumulo &; tumescer &; tumefacer etc. tumescente 1. ppr of tumescer; 2. adj tumescent tumescentia n tumescence tumescer v to intumesce Hence: tumescente-tumescentia; intumescer & tumide adj tumid (1. swollen, distended; 2. pompous, inflated) tumiditate n tumidity tumor n Pathol. tumor Hence: tumorose tumorose adj tumorous tumulari adj tumular tumulo n barrow, tumulus Hence: tumulari tumulto n tumult Hence: tumultuari; tumultuose; tumultuar tumultu- see tumulto tumultuar v 1. to incite to a tumult; 2. to make a tumult tumultuari adj tumultuary tumultuose adj tumultuous tunc adv then (1. at that time; 2. in that case, consequently) tunder tund-/-tus- v to pound, bruise, tund Hence: contunder &; obtunder & tundra R n tundra tungst- see tungsten tungstato n Chem. tungstate tungsten Swedish n Chem. tungsten, wolfram Hence: tungstato; tungstite; tungstic; tungstosilicato etc. tungstic adj Chem. tungstic tungstite n Mineral. tungstite tungstosilicato n tungstosilicate tunnel A n tunnel tupinambá Tupi n Jerusalem artichoke, topinambou turba n 1. crowd, throng; 2. mob, rabble Hence: turbide &; turbulente &; turbar & turban n turban turbar v to disturb, throw into disorder, confuse Hence: turbine &; turbation; turbator; disturbar &; perturbar & turbation n disturbance, disorder, confusion turbator n disturber turbide adj turbid Hence: turbiditate turbiditate n turbidity, turbidness turbina n turbine Hence: turbocompressor etc. turbinate adj Bot. turbinate; also: Zool. turbinate, turbinal turbine n 1. Zool. turbo; 2. top (as in “to spin a top”) Hence: turbinate turbo- see turbina turbocompressor n turbocompressor turbodynamo (-dí-) n turbodynamo turbogenerator n turbogenerator turbulente adj turbulent Hence: turbulentia turbulentia n turbulence, turbulency turc adj Turkish turch- see turco turchese n turquoise Turchia npr Turkey turco n 1. Turk (= native of Turkey); 2. Mil. Turco; 3. Turkish (language) Hence: Turchia; turchese; turcoman; turc turcoman adj/n Turkoman turdides (túr-) npl Zool. Turdidae turdo n thrush Hence: turdides turf A n Racing turf turfa n peat, turf turger v to swell, be swollen Hence: turgide-turgiditate; turgor; turgescer-turgescente-turgescentia turgescente 1. ppr of turgescer; 2. adj turgescent turgescentia n turgescence, turgescency turgescer v to swell, swell up turgide adj turgid turgiditate n turgidity, turgidness turgor n turgor Turin npr Turin turre n 1. tower; 2. Chess castle, rook; turre de Babylon tower of Babel; turre de sondage derrick (as in “oil derrick”) Hence: turriforme etc. turriforme adj tower-shaped tusse n cough Hence: tussilagine; tussir; pertusse & tussilagine n Bot. coltsfoot, coughwort tussir v to cough tut- see tu- tutela n Law guardianship, tutelage Hence: tutelari tutelari adj tutelary (as in “tutelary deity”) tutor n Law guardian, tutor Hence: tutoria; tutorar; cotutor tutorar v to tutor (= to exercise guardianship, tutelage over) tutoria (-ía) n Law guardianship, tutorship tutrice n Law guardian, tutoress tympanic adj I. drum, drumlike; II. tympanic (1. Zool.; 2. Arch.) tympanista n drummer; tympanist tympano (tím-) n I. Mus. drum; II. Print. tympan; III. tympanum (1. Anat.; 2. Arch.) Hence: tympanista; tympanic typho n typhus Hence: typhoide & typhoide¹ adj typhoid; febre typhoide typhoid fever, enteric fever Hence: paratyphoide typhoide² n Med. typhoid (fever); enteric fever typhon n typhoon typic adj typical, typic typo n 1. type; also: Print.; 2. character (as in “quite a character”) Hence: typic; typographo etc.; typometro etc.; heliotypo etc.; linotypo etc.; stereotype etc.; monotypo etc.; archetypo etc.; prototypo etc. typographia (-ía) n typography, printing typographic adj typographical typographo (-ógrapho) n typographer Hence: typographia; typographic typometria (-ía) n typometry typometro (-ómetro) n Print. typometer Hence: typometria tyrannia (-ía) n tyranny tyrannic adj tyrannic tyrannicida n tyrannicide (= one who kills a tyrant) tyrannicidio n tyrannicide (= act of killing a tyrant) tyrannisar v to tyrannize tyranno n tyrant (1. despot; 2. Ornith.) Hence: tyrannia; tyrannic; tyrannisar; tyrannicida etc.; tyrannicidio etc. tyrrhen adj Tyrrhenian; Mar Tyrrhen Tyrrhenian Sea Tyrrhenia npr Tyrrhenia tyrrheno n Tyrrhenian, Etruscan Hence: Tyrrhenia; tyrrhen